galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Face
Game Face appeared in 2016 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Game Face''' is a sports-themed outlaw serving Heckyl, he appears in the episode "Home Run Koda". Game Face is summoned by Fury to tangle with the Rangers. After his first strike fails, Heckyl threatens to destroy him, until he reasons that both him and Fury are correct when stating the raid was a failure because the Vivix are out of shape, as they inhale treats whenever they get the chance. After he is given one more chance, Game Face has his Doom Squad train hard, overseen by him, the Spikeballs, Wrench and Fury. When he discovers his explosive bat is with Koda, he is exhilarated, as the bat itself is explosive and will destroy those close to it if detonated. However, Koda throws it into the air, allowing it to burst harmlessly. While his now-improved Doom Squad initially overwhelms the heroes, their new Victory Charger proves decisive in their triumph. As the entire team is grown giant, the Rangers summon the Plesio Charge, Dino Charge, and Ptera Charge Megazords to engage them. The Ptera Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation destroys the Vivix with the first strike, the Plesio Charge Megazord: Ankylo Formation dispatches the Spikeballs and the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego Formation deals the initial hard blow to Game Face, the outlaw being finished off by the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation's Galactic Blast. He was revived by Wrench along with Nightmare. Both of them fought by the side of Professor Strickler, although the plan on switching the Rangers' bodies did work, the Rangers manages to over come this and he gets destroyed by T-Rex Super Charge Victory Maximum Strike and later on after being enlarge by the Magna Beam, destroyed for good by the Dino Charge Ultrazord's Titano Cannon's Final Strike. Personality wise, Game Face acts very much like a gym teacher/coach, as a sports player, Game Face is very competitive and thinks highly of himself. He is shown to be in good terms with Wrench, as the two even compliment each other, like two tag team players. He is severe with the Spikeballs and Vivix, making them train and toughen up, as only superstars make the cut for his Doom Squad, initially seeing his minions, specially the Vivix, as laughable lightweights and sorry sacks of seaweed as well as faceless fools. However, he comes to approve of them. He also enjoys testing his own abilities, in which he is pushed to the absolute limit and beyond against the Rangers. Powers and Abilities * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Game Face can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Teleportation: '''Game fact can teleport to any location at will. Arsenals * '''Explosive Bat: '''Game Face possesses an explosive bat, which can hit targets with explosive force, and which is an explosive itself, being able to be detonated if he is close enough to the target which holds or possesses it, in the beginning of the episode, it was used by the Blue Ranger. * '''Baseball Glove: Game Face also possess a baseball glove on his left hand to catch upcoming balls. * '''Terrifying Tennis Rackets: '''Game Face also has tennis rackets for the Vivix to hold for battle. ** '''Cannon Balls: '''The tennis rackets has a tennis balls that when hit on on contact with the target, will explode. * '''Fatal Footballs: '''Game Face also possess footballs to be hold by Vivixs, that when thrown will charge up bright blue and will explode on contact. * '''Brutal Baseballs: '''Game Face also carries baseballs to be hold by the Vivixs, that when thrown in a "Power Pitch" will explode on contact. * '''Ground Bombs: '''Game Face also has ground bombs, that when a press on a button, will explode, its mainly used to make the Vivixs go faster while on training. * '''Basket Balls: '''Game Face also has basket balls for both combat, and to train the Vivixs, despite their appearance, these balls carry's powerful forces, if thrown by Game Face into a "Free Throw" it can cause an explosion. * '''Baseball Bats: '''When enlarge, Game Face carries baseball bats for the Vivixs and the Spikeballs to carry for combat. * '''Fiery Fast Ball: '''Game Face's strongest weapon, he can throw a based ball in full force, causing it to charge up with fire and it will split into a baseball bat, a baseball glove, a tennis racket, a boxing glove, a golf club, a basket ball and a baseball, all the while ambushing the target with great force. See Also * Debo Spokorn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Saccente Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe